Ginny's Confusion
by ginnydracoshipabc
Summary: Ginny Wealsy finally sees that Harry Potter, the boy of her dreams, is falling for her. But what happens when she catchs the Slytherin King's eyes?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters settings, ect. It belongs to JKRowling.  
  
--  
  
"Ginny, breakfast is on the table!" Molly Weasly's voice echoed throughout the house, and into the room of Ginny Weasly. She fluttered her eyes open. Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes so clear her view. The sound of tapping came from her window, she looked over at it, it had so many cracks from Fred and George's pranks. She carefully opened it, the owl flew in and sat on her bed. She knew those white feathers, it was Hedwig! It must be from Harry! Then disappointment overtook her, it was for Ron, she was sure. She looked at the card, in fact there it was addressed to her!  
  
Ginny,  
  
How are you? I hope you're taking care of Ron alright. I'm coming over for the summer, Hermione is too. I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
Love? He put Love? Her heart pounded, her dream was coming true. Everyone knew Ginny had a crush on Harry since she first saw him.  
  
"Ginny, Harry's here, and for god's sake come eat some breakfast."  
  
A grin broke onto her face, she was suddenly awake. She hid the letter under her bed, and gave Hedwig some a treat. She quickly brushed her hair, darn those curls! Her hair was growing to be wavy, and she hated it. She rushed downstairs, Harry was already sitting down at the table. Her cheeks flushed as he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Its about time, Ginny. Your breakfast is getting cold, now eat before you become as skinny as a pole." Her mother said, as a knock came from the door.  
  
Ginny sat in her usual spot, next to Fred, but now she would have to sit across from Harry. It was her father's normal spot, but her was off at work. She began to eat, footsteps came down the hallway, followed by her mother's voice, "Guess who's here."  
  
Hermione turned the corner with her luggage. Her grin was ear to ear. She set her luggage down, and greeted everyone with hugs except for Ron, "It so good to see you all again." She said after giving everyone a hug, but Ron. She sat down next to Ginny, Ginny knew Ron and Hermione never really hugged. She found it strange for some reason, but never thought about it. Ginny tried not to make eye-contact with Harry, but everyonce in a while she would look up at him.  
  
As soon a breakfast was finished, she pulled Hermione to her room. "I have to show you something," Ginny pulled out the letter from Harry, and thrushed it into the fellow Gryffindor's hands. As Hermione read the letter, she frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He only said one thing about me."  
  
"Were not talking about you here, look at it. I can't wait to see you, and he said love, Harry. Not just From, Harry. I think he likes me too."  
  
Hermione smiled at her young friend, and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, now come on, help me bring my stuff up."  
  
...........  
  
"You will!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You will! Or I'll whip you until your back breaks!"  
  
Draco Malfoy unlocked his bedroom door, then opened it. "I don't care what you do to me, I'll never be a slave to him like you are! I'm am nobody's, I'll never become what you want me too, I'll run, I'd rather marry a Wealsy!"  
  
"You'll become a bloody Death Eater if I say you will!" Luscious yelled right back in his son's face. "You're my son, you'll live under my roof, you'll marry that Parkinson's girl, and YOU'LL BECOME A BLOODY DEATH EATER!"  
  
Draco shuddered at the thought of becoming the husband to Pansy, to him she was a horrid creature, who drooled over him. But, too every parent, they thought they would be the perfect couple. Then, he screamed, "No, I won't!" Then slammed his door shut. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Hey, thanks to: mikomi-nad, dracolovesginny, Your worst nightmare 13, Sonic- Rotecz for reviewing to my story, means bunches to me!  
  
Chapter Two: Diagon Alley  
  
Ginny heart pounded every second of everyday for a week. She poked and prodded around with her hair for minutes each morning, making sure that Harry would love it. Each night she would plan out what she would wear the following day. She was sixteen, so her mother allowed her to wear make-up. She would put some on each day, hoping that Harry would take one look at her and fall head over heels with her.  
  
Hermione walked in, seeing Ginny in front of the mirror, she said, "Were going to Diagon Alley today, so you'll want to look your best."  
  
Ginny grinned, she had already known they were going. There was a month left before school started up again for her sixth year. Her mother always liked to be the rush and prices went sky high. Ginny set her brush down and picked up her school supplies list. She read it to herself, iOne cauldron, books, dress robes.../i  
  
Ginny had decided to wear her hair up it a loose wavy bun, with few strands of hair flowing down, curving her face freely. She got dressed into her light pink belly shirt and navy blue jeans. She wore a bracelet that slipped on her hand easily. She wore pink dangling earrings to match her shirt. Hermione commented on her look, "You look like a Harry-date."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny smiled, she was happy for that compliment. She and Hermione walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting.  
  
Fred nudged Harry, "Girls, always take the longest time to get ready huh?"  
  
Ginny saw Harry blush, which made her blush herself. Hermione pulled her down the rest of the remaining stairs. They decided to go by broom because Fred wanted to try out his new broom he ordered.  
  
"Ginny, why don't you ride on Harry's broom, and Hermione can ride on Ron's." Mr. Weasly suggested. They didn't aurge. Harry made room for Ginny on his broom, she behind him. Mr. Weasly put charms on all of them so they couldn't be seen by any muggle.  
  
"Hold on tight, Ginny." Harry said, kicking off from the ground, she was surpised at first, but she wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel his stomach breath in deeply and then breath out. As they flew closer towards the Leaky Cauldron, she rested her head against his back. He made her feel so secure and safe. They landed not to long after they departed. Mr. Weasly took off the spell and led them all into the Leaky Cauldron. They passed through, many heads turning to see the famous Harry Potter walk within twenty feet of them.  
  
When they entered Diagon Ally, the rush seemed to come early in the summer, Mrs. Weasly muttered under her breath, "Oh drat, okay, everyone it'll be easier to split up into two's. Harry, oh no Ron you'll see each other every day, and Ginny, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, yes Hermione, Fred and George, and your father and I will scout about. Now go on. You all have your spending money."  
  
Ron and Hermione started off arguing whether or not to go Florhis and Blotts first or Qualty Quiddtch Supplies, while Fred and George were already heading towards the Joke Shop. Ginny turned to Harry, "Where do you want to go first, Harry?"  
  
"How about Madame Malkin's?" Harry suggested, looking down at Ginny. Ginny nodded, they entered the store suddenly being rushed to by Madame Malkin. "Hurry, hurry! I don't have all day here. Too many costumers." She practically kicked each of them off onto the stool and off. "Mrs. Weasly, sixth year I see. You need dress robes, which color. Red, Black, Silver, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple?"  
  
"I'll have red, thank you." Ginny said, pleasantly getting handed what she needed in a bag.  
  
"Mr. Potter, seventh year now. Top of the heap. Now, which color for you?"  
  
"Er.. black." Harry said, suddenly she dropped the robes in and practically tossed the bag at them. They handed her their money, and walked out of the story. Harry was the first to speak, "Funny women, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, she is." They did most of their shopping, running into Ron and Hermione a few times. All the times they were arguing. Harry and Ginny decided to get some ice cream. Ginny couldn't decide, but she finally chose vanilla. Harry hesitantly chose the same. When they were walking Harry took her by the arm and pulled her into a alley between two stores.  
  
Ginny squealed as Harry pulled her into the alley. It took her by surprise. Harry looked nervous for a moment because he was looking at his feet.  
  
"Ginny, there's something I-I need to tell you something", Harry said, he looked at Ginny, and she gulped. She had never really looked into his eyes like she was doing before. They seemed to drag her in, pulling her closer and closer emotionally to him.  
  
"Yes, Harry. What is it?" Ginny asked. She was a bit excited and a bit nervous of what he might say. On one hand, he could say he loved her deeply. But, on the other hand, he could say something totally different.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot," Harry began. Ginny noticed how nervous he looked. Was he going to say it? Say what she had been dreaming that he would say for the longest time? "I-I really like you, Ginny. Not just as Ron's-little-sister-like, but a like-like."  
  
"Oh, Harry. I feel the same."  
  
Harry leaned over to kiss her and Ginny stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Harry seemed somewhat relived when Ginny had returned the kiss. His lips felt so soft. He put his hands on her waist, dragging her closer to him. Ginny dropped her bags, and put her around the side's of his head, and a bit into his soft brown hair. His lips felt so tender against hers. The passion of the kiss was so strong, tender, and loving that when they broke apart from their first kiss, she looked into his eyes again, and they quickly thrust themselves forward and started kissing again. She leaned against the brick wall with Harry kissing her so passionately and so tender that she didn't want it to stop.  
  
His tongue slipped into her mouth, not expecting it, Ginny would normally wouldn't do such a thing, but the wild side of this Weasley kicked in and she continued kissed him. They continued to kiss until they heard a sly voice from nowhere.  
  
"Potter, you really have got yourself a girlfriend." 


	3. Family and Friends Find Out

Thanks to all who reviewed, means bunches to me!  
  
--  
  
Chapter Three: Family and Friends Find Out  
  
Their lips quickly parted, and their eyes quickly turned to stare hatefully into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. His hair was as blonde as ever, and he didn't gel it back, he hadn't done in a while.  
  
Ginny's face flushed almost as red as her very own hair.  
  
"You disgust me, Potter." Draco said coolly, "Snogging a Weasley, and I thought you could even the slightest bit better than that. I can't believe her hair didn't burn your eyes."  
  
"Better than kissing that Parkinson's girl," Harry said, enraged at what the Slytherin had said about Ginny. Harry took a step closer, but Ginny, took a hold of his arm to stop him from punching his face in. Draco's glare hardened, knowing that Harry would say something that didn't suite him. "Oh course, that'll never bother you, will it?"  
  
"I'd never kiss her! What do you think I am? Desperate?" Draco hissed, pulling his cloak around him and lifting his hood above his head. "Oh course, from the looks of it, you are!"  
  
Harry took another step forward, his fists tightened, not only had his rival said something about him, but also about Ginny. He was about to raise his fist to punch him in the face when Ginny stopped him, "Harry, don't! Please. I don't want to witness a fight." Harry obeyed, glad that Ginny had stopped him.  
  
Draco stormed off, taking a quick glance towards Ginny. She picked up her bags as she took Harry's hand, and lead him out of the alley way in the opposite direction.  
  
"So were?" Ginny asked, looking at him.  
  
"If it's alright with you," Harry answered, grinning at her. Ginny pecked him cheek to announce that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She grabbed the list out of her pocket and thoroughly examined it. One thing was left, a animal.  
  
"C'mon," Ginny said, grabbing his hand. Then started pulling him down the streets, she proclaimed, "You have to help me pick out a animal."  
  
After Ginny had decided on a small Calico kitten, they headed back down towards the Leaky Cauldron. They decided not to tell anyone but Ron and Hermione first. When they got to their destination, everyone was waiting for them.  
  
"Took you lovebirds long enough," Gorge pointed out. Ginny blushed, and Harry went a little pink. Everyone but Harry and Ginny laughed. Arthur Weasley put the charm back on again. Molly announced it was the same partners even though Ron whined about it. Ginny hopped on Harry's broom without any hesitation. The sixth year held onto him with a smile on her face. She also, with difficulty, made sure she didn't drop their bags. Once they reached the burrow, Arthur Weasley took the charm off. They walked loudly into the house, talking open-mindly about their shopping experience.  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a I-need-to-talk-to-you-now faces. They excused themselves, and departed from the living room into Ginny's room.  
  
"Hermione, I have so much to tell you!" Ginny squealed with delight, wanting to spill out everything.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked curiously, "Start from the beginning, I want to know every detail."  
  
Ginny skipped the part about Draco, but told about everything else. When Harry pulled her into the alley, to announce his feelings for her. The kiss, the oh-so-wonderful kiss. "Oh, Hermione, the kiss was so wonderful.  
  
Ginny collapsed on her bed, wanting to feel his smooth lips against her's. She tried to imagine it again, but couldn't because it wasn't the same without him there. Hermione and Ginny talked late into the night, and feel asleep around midnight, it took Ginny longer because she couldn't stop thing about Harry, but finally, sleep overtook her and she fell into a soundless sleep.  
  
In the morning a faint knock came from the door. Hermione answered it, and it was Harry. Hermione left the room, knowing Harry and Ginny might want to be alone.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said lovingly. As he sat down on her bed, she sat up in it. He leaned over to kiss her, and she gladly accepted the kiss, and then wished him good morning also.  
  
"Fred and Gorge overheard me talking about us to Ron, so naturally, everyone knows by now." Harry said, cradling her into his arms. Ginny laughed, then turned her head towards the clock.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its nearly twelve! I've never slept in the long before." Ginny answered, "Oh well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
Harry laughed and pulled her out of bed, and she moaned, "Why now?"  
  
"Its lunch, that's why I came up here to get you," Harry answered. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, and they went downstairs to eat lunch.  
  
Everyone in the house knew about Harry and Ginny's relationship with each other, so they didn't have to hide it. They didn't kiss much, in front of everyone at least, but when they did it was usually a quick peck on the cheek. Harry and Ginny blushed whenever someone brought up the subject, which thankfully, wasn't very often. Sometimes during the night when Hermione, Ron, and everyone else was asleep, Harry would sneak into Ginny's room and they would spend time together. They'd go on the roof to look at stars, cuddle, read, or even take a midnight walk. The weeks were finally drawing to an end. Soon they would be at Hogwarts. Ginny was so excited because she would be able to go on real dates with Harry where they wouldn't have to sneak around behind her parents backs. Finally, the day was there, and Ginny and Harry were ready for it. 


	4. To Good Ol' Hoggywarts

Chapter Four: The Journey Begins  
  
Ginny, Harry, and everyone else got out of the car. Pushing their trolleys they headed for platforms nine and ten. When they got to the platforms Ron went first, after being trampled on by his mother. Molly Weasley did basically the same thing to Ginny as she did for Ron, "Ginny dear, have a good year, don't get into any trouble, and don't let this cute boy hear seduce you." She added a wink.  
  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'd never do anything of the sort." Harry said, being pulled into a hug by Molly Weasley. When she let go, and they turned to go through Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Yes, you will!"  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Yes, you will!"  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"No, you won't" Ginny stated, he gave her a weird look, and she quickly kissed him on the cheek and said, "I win."  
  
Then Ginny ran through the barrier with Harry coming behind her. She led him to the train they gave the train person their luggage, and hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express. The train had not changed, and she and Harry searched the train for an empty compartment, Ron and Hermione went off to find students to join them.  
  
"Here's one!" Ginny exclaimed, dragging Harry into the compartment. Before he had time to think she pulled him into a long kiss. After moments there lips parted slowly, then kissed again, his tongue pushing at her bottom lip to let it in, she opened her mouth to french kiss him. They stayed like that, forgetting they had left the door open.  
  
"You two know you left the compartment door wide open, right?"  
  
--  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, finally after months of whippings and yelling conversations with his father, he had come upon he had no choice. He was going to be a death eater. Most of him wanted too; there was just a little section of him that didn't want to. But over the years he had grown upon the subject of the dark arts.  
  
Draco and his father entered a large mansion, where many gloomy faces wander about, secretly looking at Draco from behind their hoods. Then they entered a large room, where a fireplace was raging with fire, a tall man with short brown hair stood up from a long table with many people with stern faces gazed at the two men.  
  
"Malfoy, didn't I tell you to knock before you enter a room while I'm in its presents?" the tall man glared at the older Malfoy and gave a sneer to show that he was very angry.  
  
"Yes, my lord, I am very sorry." Lucuis said, the continued with an explanation, "But, I have my son, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, and new employee of death eaters."  
  
"He's not one yet, Malfoy. He still has to complete his task to prove his loyalty to the death eaters." The man replied, holding out his hand to Draco, "Malfoy Jr. we meet at last, I always knew you come to your senses sooner or later. You've chosen the right course to become one with our pack. I am Lord Volemort, if couldn't already tell."  
  
Draco could tell, tall, dark brown haired man, that is father called lord. It couldn't have been anyone but him. His father never called anyone lord, or such things, only to certain people. Draco extended his own hand, and shook Voldemort's hand with ease. "I could tell."  
  
"Ah, good a smart one, unlike your father. Hopefully you'll be a better death eater than your father," Voldemort snarled towards Lucius, but directing the opinion towards Draco. "Of course, you'll have to pass a test, to prove your loyalty. You must kill someone I have in mind, I don't want a quick death, a slow and painful one."  
  
"And who might this somebody be?"  
  
"Weasley, Ginny Weasley."  
  
--  
  
Ginny and Harry quickly pulled apart, and just like in Diagon Alley, there was Draco Malfoy, staring at them, but was leaning against the door frame and had Crabbe and Goyle snickering at them both. Draco said coolly, "I thought you would have learned from Diagon Alley, but apparently you still sink low."  
  
Draco passed a quick glance at Ginny, and took a step towards her, but Harry moved her front of her. Protecting her, she felt kind of awkward, she was sixteen! What was he going to do? He couldn't use magic yet, and she was sure she could beat him up.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do to her, Potter, snog her? Believe me I wouldn't kiss her if you gave me one million galleons." Draco sneered hatefully at Harry, and she saw Draco looked at her over Harry's shoulder, the same way he had looked at her in Diagon Alley. It gave her a queer feeling, but with a bit of excitement.  
  
The three left the compartment as Ron and Hermione walked in followed by Luna, Neville, and several other people they knew. Apparently Ron and Hermione had told everyone about them because they kept bringing the subject up throughout the whole train ride.  
  
Finally, the train came to a complete stop and all the students had begun to file out of the train. Hermione's Head girl badge shown throughout the crowd, some kid in Ravenclaw had made Head boy. She didn't know his name though. A load voice beamed through the crowd, a voice that only Hagrid could have.  
  
"First Years, this way, follow me!"  
  
The crowd of sixth and seventh years waved at Hagrid and he smiled and waved back. The sorting ceremony went as usual. Ginny counted four Slytherin, five Huffelpuffs, three Ravenclaws, and four Gryffindor.  
  
"Would the Sixth and Seventh years please stay behind, the staff and I must speak a word with you."  
  
The first, second, third, forth, and fifth years all filled out of the Great Hall, eager to get into bed after a long train ride. There was a moment of silence, and a couple coughs before Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"I would first like you welcome you back to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope you had a wonderful summer." Dumbledore began, the continued, "The ministry is now saying every Magical school must have journals of their students at Hogwarts. Our staff has decided that we will pair two of you up with someone in a different house than you, and the other gender. You two will then write out what your Hogwarts experience was like. If you have a seventh year in your team, the sixth year will finish up the report next year. Now if you'll all be so very kind, Professor Flickwick will read off the partners you will meet for five minutes in here, and then go off to bed."  
  
The headmaster cleared his throat, and waited for Professor Flickwick to start.  
  
"Now you cannot change these partners, unless the staff sees the situation bad." He cleared his small throat and proceeded, "Here are the partners:  
  
Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom  
  
Harry Potter and Hannah Abbott  
  
Ron Weasley and Susan Bones  
  
Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchly  
  
Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy"  
  
There was a gasp in the crowd, Ginny buried her head into her hands, she was going to be paired up with- Malfoy. She would accually have to spend time with him. She groaned. After everyone was paired up, Ginny sat there with her hands on her face as Draco came up to her.  
  
"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but I'm not pouting."  
  
"That's cause you have no feelings."  
  
"You bet I don't"  
  
"I do."  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours on end, Draco finally spoke up, "So when should I meet you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When should I meet you? We'll have to get together sometime to write this bloody thing."  
  
"Oh, tomarrow, the hour before dinner."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
Dumbledore clinged his glass signaling it was time to leave.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
A/N: Ack! So sorry! I havn't gotten much time to write! I apologize, really I do, but at least you get a longer chapter. To answer some you're your questions, Yes, it will infact be a Draco/ Ginny story, I'm just trying to develop the plot a bit. Review please! I love hearing from you guys! 


End file.
